First Time
by ResDes2
Summary: Bella's first time with Edward.Lemon. Sexy. Please review.


First Time

First Time

I woke up to see Edward holding me close to my body. That was normal though. The weird thing was he was shirtless. Although it was amazing, I was a bit confused on what was happening. "Umm, should I even ask?" I asked.

"Well, you know how I was so jealous that Jacob got to hold you before Victoria came?" he asked, sort of dazed for some reason. He didn't seem in control. I could see he was staring at my body, but I was too busy staring at his body. He was, like always, magnificent. His brown, messy hair was beautiful and stylish. His eyes were baby blue which matched his cute, button nose. His cheeks were defined and masculine. His skin was almost ghoulish, yet still delicious. His chest was distinct and perfectly shaped. His abs was perfect. A tiny trail of hair started at the top of the crease between his chests, and continued into his pants. His arms were muscled, yet luscious.

"Bella?" he stopped my trance. I realized that I was staring at his body for way too long. Also, his sweet scent made my head spin.

"What?" I said, confused Edward laughed and smiled that irresistible smile. "Oh yeah. You couldn't help me but Jacob's warmth was saving me with his warmth. I don't really remember, I was quite tired."

"Well, yeah," he responded. "And I really wished I could help you. And I've always wanted to help you. So today I tried. While you were sleeping, I realized that you looked quite warm. You kicked your blanket off. So I took my shirt off and tried to cool you down."

"Thanks," I said, drowsy. I felt something push against my thigh. I realized he was hard. This was the first time I had ever seen him hard. I decided to use this for my advantage. I pulled him close to me and kissed his soft, cool lips. He didn't try to pull away. I rubbed my hands against his rock hard abs. I heard him moan.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so warm," he told me. "And there's that thing where I love you and want to be intimate. There's no one else in the house. Charlie's already gone to work."

"What about your family?" I asked.

"They've gone hunting."

"And why didn't you go?"

"I went yesterday." Yes. It was like he _wanted_ to do it today. I kissed his lips.

"Let's go all the way," I suggested, almost as a demand.

"You know how I feel about that," he said. I kissed him again. This time he pulled me close to him. I hit below the waist by firmly rubbing my hand against his crotch. I pushed a button at that point. He moaned and he pushed his crotch closer against me. I could feel that his cock was hard and huge. He kissed me zealously as he grabbed the back of my neck and tried to push me as close to him as possible.

Then Edward rolled me onto my back and lay on top of me. He kissed my neck and pulled his hands through my hair. I heard him take a whiff and then moan. One hand slowly migrated to my waist and slowly went up my shirt. He was kissing me the hardest he had. I loved this. He slowly pulled my shirt off.

After my shirt was off, he grasped both of my breasts and squeezed. Both of us let out a soft moan into each other mouths. His tongue was play fighting with my tongue. He massaged my mouth. He tasted so good. He kissed my stomach as he took off my bra. It was amazing. He sat up for a second and stared at my boobs. Then he massaged and kissed my breasts. I could feel him rubbing his crotch against. I really wanted him at that moment.

He gradually got to my waist again and slowly pulled off my skirt. Then he quickly pulled off my underwear. He immediately stuck his face into my crotch. He started licking my clitoris. At first it was amazing. He grasped my left breast and slowly rubbed my right leg. But I had to stop him. I pulled him up to my face. "No," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I want my first orgasm to be with you inside me." With him off guard, and turned him onto his back. I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I ripped them off and stared at the bulge in his boxers. I kissed his abs. I then slowly took off his boxers. I stared at his cock. It was amazing! It was perfectly shaped and gigantic. I immediately grabbed it in my hands and started rubbing. It was soft, yet hard. Sleek. It felt so good beneath my hands. I loved the feel of it. I quickly rubbed his cock.

Edward pulled me up to his face. "No," he said. "I want to come inside you as well."

"But then I could…" I started.

"I can't get you pregnant," he said, solemn. He frowned a little bit. Oh great, another reason I should stay mortal. But I couldn't think of that for too long. There was something that I had been waiting for so long. I pulled him close to me. He looked down, grabbed his cock, and slowly pushed it inside me. He moaned. I screamed.

"What's the matter?" he asked, scared.

"Scream of joy, Edward," I told him. "Jeez, calm down. We're having _sex! _I'm going to make noises like that. You're not going to hurt me." He slowly pushed farther into. We both moaned loudly. He slowly pulled himself away. Then slowly in. It felt so good. Although he was going a bit slowly.

"Uhh… come on Edward… oh God… I can handle… it. Please… faster… Lose… control!" I strained a little bit at the end. His tempo picked up. I could tell he was starting to be careless.

He pushed his perfect torso against mine. He kissed me. We both moaned and yelled and went, "Oh God!" After several minutes, I started to come. I pushed my body against his, and pushed my crotch against his. I screamed, "Yes!" and then Edward stopped.

"How was that?" he asked, smiling.

"Good, but it's not over yet," I demanded. "We're not finished. If you forgot, I'm a girl. I can go all night, or until you come. So come on." He picked up tempo again. We did the same thing again for almost an hour. My body was so hot against his ice skin. He cooled me down, which was amazing. It was intimate, yet ferocious.

Edward started losing tempo. I could tell he wanted to come. I grabbed his ass, and pushed him in as close as possible. Him in me this far made me come again. He pushed in really hard, but was slow. I could feel his cock slash inside me and his semen splash into me. It felt so good. It was magnificent, spiritual, and intimate.

We kissed each other as Edward slowly came to a stop. I pulled a way to say, "Now was that that bad?" Edward laughed.


End file.
